The present disclosure relates generally to music production systems, and more specifically to music production systems that correct pitch and create multi-track recordings from performed musical compositions.
The translation of an acoustic signal generated by singing or playing an instrument which is converted to an electronic signal representative of the pitch, or frequency, of the acoustic signal is disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,893,838, 3,539,701, 3,634,596, 3,999,456, 4,014,237, 4,085,646, 4,168,645, 4,276,802, 4,377,961, 4,441,399, 4,463,650, 4,633,748, 4,688,464, 4,696,214, 4,731,847, 4,757,737, 4,771,671, 4,882,963, 4,895,060, 4,899,632, 4,915,001, 5,428,708, 5,619,004, 5,727,074, 5,770,813, 5,854,438, 5,902,951, 5,973,252, 6,124,544, 6,369,311, 6,372,973, 6,653,546, 6,737,572, 6,815,600, 6,881,890, and 6,916,978, as well as UK Patent No. GB1,393,542, EPO Patent Application EP142,935, PCT Patent Application Publication W00070601, and in: Saurabh Sood & Ashok Krishnamurthy. “A Robust On-The-Fly Pitch (OTFP) Estimation Algorithm.” In Proceedings of the 12th ACM International Conference on Multimedia, Held in New York, N.Y., USA October 10-16, 004, edited by Henning Schulzrinne, Nevenka Dimitrova, Angela Sasse, Sue B. Moon and Rainer Lienhart, 280-283, ACM 2004.
Examples of electronic systems which produce output representative of a musical instrument are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,893,838, 3,539,701, 3,634,596, 3,699,234, 3,704,339, 3,705,948, 3,767,833, 3,999,456, 4,085,646, 4,117,757, 4,151,368, 4,168,645, 4,202,237, 4,265,157, 4,313,361, 4,342,244, 4,385,542, 4,463,650, 4,633,748, 4,742,748, 4,757,737, 4,771,671, 4,895,060, 4,909,118, 4,915,008, 4,924,746, 4,947,723, 5,018,428, 5,024,133, 5,069,107, 5,129,303, 5,355,762, 5,567,901, 5,627,335, 5,712,436, 5,763,804, 5,808,225, 5,854,438, 5,942,709, 6,002,080, 6,011,212, 6,353,174, 6,372,973, 6,653,546, 6,737,572, 6,815,600, 6,822,153, 6,842,087, 6,881,890, and 6,916,978 as well as UK Patent No. GB1,393,542 and PCT Patent Application Publication W00070601.
Examples of systems which record multiple musical tracks, are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,748, 4,771,671, 4,899,632, 5,355,762, 5,418,324, 5,399,799, 5,801,694, 5,712,436, 5,428,708, 5,627,335, 5,808,225, 5,763,804, 6,011,212, 5,770,813, 5,902,951, 6,353,174, 6,124,544, 6,369,311, 6,750,390, 6,842,087, 6,815,600, and 6,916,978. The disclosures of all the above-identified patent applications, patents and other publications recited in this and other paragraphs are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.